The IQ Test
by Fail4Ninjas
Summary: It's been awhile since Inui had come up with a unique and challenging training menu... From heavy weights to distinguishing between colorful balls, what could it possibly be now?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I, GreenMamushi, solemnly swear that the Prince of Tennis is not owned by me. [TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: Of course you don't; you're not smart enough to think something like that up.] [2ManyShoez: Yes, and you're a fat hulk.] [FlippinWonka: Yea, you don't even like tennis] [GreenMamushi: … Thanks a lot for your support guys…]

Author: GreenMamushi

Editors: Everyone else

**The IQ Test**

**Prologue: Pop Quiz!**

**Normal POV**

Tezuka scanned over the tennis courts of Seishun Gakuen. The regulars were just about ready with their quick warm-up.

"Seigaku regulars, gather!" He called out.

All of the regulars: Momo-chan, Oishi, Fuji, Eiji, Taka-san, Echizen, and Kaidoh, plus the manager, Inui, jogged over to Tezuka.

"Good morning and thank you for warming up swiftly." Tezuka said in his usual, cold manner. "Today, Inui has a special training menu in store for us, so we will not be needing our rackets."

A gasp traveled through the small crowd.

"B-But I never let go of my racket," Echizen whined. "I even go to sleep with it."

Inui adjusted his glasses with a devilish glint in his eye.

"Ii, data."

"Well…uh, could we still bring our tennis rackets even though we won't be using them?" Oishi asked, trying to set up a compromise.

"No, the training you are doing will involve the brain-," Inui started.

"Crap!" Momo-chan interrupted. "Oh, uh… Sorry senpai, you can continue."

"Thank you. As I was saying, the training you will do will involve your brain power, and for many of you, holding the racket gives a sense of relief or concentration. Or it may give strength and take away common sense." Inui glanced at Taka-san, who would only hold his racket when playing a match.

"So uh… Senpai, what's the training?" Kaidoh asked gruffly.

Inui pushed up his glasses and answered, "The IQ Test: Inui Style."

**- The "Otaku Corner"-**

2ManyShoez: Okay, the Prologue was short, but this isn't going to be a long fanfic anyways. I hope you are enjoying this quick little story!

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: Since this story was done very quickly, we don't have much to say…..

FlippinWonka: HEY, I WANNA TALK!

GreenMamushi: -Pushes her back into cage- Shut up, Wonka.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: So, what do you have to say to your readers?

GreenMamushi: I don't care… Why do you keep on bothering me? –mental breakdown-

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: Um, due to some neurological technicalities right now, GreenMamushi cannot function properly and must be fixed, I mean cured. –looks around cautiously- Fail4Ninjas, including GreenMamushi, do NOT own Prince of Tennis in ANY way!

[FlippinWonka: Hey, pay attention to my story too!]

**The IQ Test**

**Chapter 1: "Let's do this thing!"-INUI STYLE**

**Normal POV**

One by one the Seigaku regulars put away their rackets in the locker rooms. Echizen was the last to do so.

"Wait for me, Betsy," he whispered quietly to his racket, "and don't worry, this will be quick."

He hurried out and followed the others to the school building and into a classroom.

"Please try your best on this exam of mine. It is designed to help me analyze your skills, so I can provide proper training for your needs." Inui passed out the tests. They were thick piles of stapled paper.

"I will not be taking this test because I already know the answers, and also, I am fully aware of my own abilities. Good luck." With a glint and a nod, he said, "Begin."

o0o0o0o

_Okay, calm down Momoshiro_, Momo thought to himself as he stared at his test. Around him, all of the other regulars had already started. The front of the test packet said: TIME LIMIT- ONE HOUR. Momo quickly skimmed through the pile of questions; there were 100 of them. He panicked.

_Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap_… he thought. He was a trickster on the courts but a fool in the classroom. Surely Inui only made this test up to humiliate him!

"Dang, I wish I weren't so simple-minded!"

Leaning back and slapping himself wide awake, Momo picked up his newly sharpened pencil with a fresh and determined expression.

"I will never go down without a fight! Though the odds are against it, I'm not going to let that stupid Mamushi beat me!"

o0o0o0o

Fuji calmly wrote answers down on his exam booklet. Even though he barely had to open his eyes, he was still flying through the pages. He wasn't called 'Genius' for nothing.

"_If a tennis ball was hit from a height of three feet and made an arch of 90 degrees, and the velocity of the swing was 160 kmph, then how long would it take for the tennis ball to bounce onto the opposite court?"_

"Heh, easy. I just need to use the formula _h= -16t²+vt+s_ and then plug in…"

o0o0o0o

Kaidoh took a deep breath. He was about halfway through the test.

_Damn that Fuji_, Kaidoh thought. _Is he already done?_

Kaidoh glanced to his right and saw his rival's face. Momo was smiling victoriously.

"Why's he grinning? Does he find this easy? I thought he was just a simpleton!"

Sighing, Kaidoh turned his attention back onto Inui's insane experiment.

"This thing isn't easy, but to hell with Momo! I'm not going to let that Porcupine beat me!"

o0o0o0o

Echizen pulled down his white cap and glanced as the clock.

"About 35 minutes is up, huh." He thought.

He wasn't even going to try. This thing was a total waste of time.

_I don't care of they score my IQ as 0, I just want my Betsy back_, he thought irritably. _I'm going to kill Inui for this torture later._

o0o0o0o

A few seats in front of Ryoma, Eiji was confusing himself with his keen insight.

_The problem says here that Polly's mom had three daughters and two were named Penny and Nickel. What was the third daughter's name?_ Eiji mused. _Technically speaking, Polly would be the third daughter's name because they are talking about her mother, but if Polly was a boy, then he wouldn't be a daughter. If that was the case, then the names would continue the coin pattern, so the third daughter's name would be Dime. Then again, these names are all strange, so maybe the third daughter's name is a popular name, like Suki…_

o0o0o0o

On the other side of the room, Kawamura was having a fun time with his testing, too.

_Ah, without my racket, I feel so relaxed. I can think clearly too, and it doesn't take strength to pick up a pencil_, he thought.

Kawamura was almost completely through the exam.

"I wonder how Echizen is doing," he whispered to himself as he stole a glimpse at the snoring freshman.

"He probably finished a long time ago. Guess I'll have to try my best and BURN with passion until the very end!"

o0o0o0o

Oishi was doing Inui's training to his best ability, but to no avail, still had uncertainties in his answers.

_If there were 9 fish in a lake and 3 drowned, there would be 6 fish left, right? _That's what he wrote, but could fish really drown_? Are all these trick questions?_

_ARGHHH! I wished I paid more attention in science class! _Oishi mentally put "pay attention in science" on his "do or regret it again" list and sighed. Peering around the room, he spotted something in the corner of his eye. It was Eiji giving him a thumbs up!

With renewed hope and strength, Oishi grabbed his pencil and flipped to the next question.

_Eiji doesn't need a weak partner!_ Oishi declared to himself, with his antennae-like bangs whipping around wildly. _If I can't conquer this test, then I can never face Eiji again!_

o0o0o0o

"Ah… Finally…" Tezuka looked at the clock and whispered, "It's been 40 minutes since this little quiz began…"

He sat up straight and opened his exam booklet. When Inui said to start, Tezuka read the front cover that said 'TIME LIMIT- ONE HOUR'. That was too much time.

_I need to challenge my skills_, Tezuka thought, _and this is just the way to do it._

Scribbling fast with the pencil in his left hand, Tezuka was almost answering questions at Fuji's speed.

Tick, tock, tick- BBRIIINGGGGG!

CLONK!

Inui stopped the timer.

"Pencils down everyone, testing is officially over."

Echizen woke with a start as the timer went off. Fuji opened an eye. Tezuka wiped the cold sweat off his forehead; he had just finished the last question. Kaidoh adjusted his bandana. Eiji stood up and stretched while Oishi sighed a breath of relief. On the other hand, Momo's face was pained and paled.

"Thank you for coming today. Please pass your tests in to me and I will score them overnight."

With that done, the regulars dispersed with a majority of them feeling at loss.

_How well did they do?_

**- The "Otaku Corner"-**

FlippinWonka: Ewww… Where's the romance in here?

2ManyShoez: Well, do you expect there to be some relationship between the Seigaku regulars?

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: Maybe between Oishi and Kikumaru… -watch Prince of Tennis Dream Live 1st on youtube for evidence-

GreenMamushi: Kaidoh's hot, even under pressure… -hehehe-


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

GreenMamushi: So while TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist isn't around to reinforce this, I'm going to tell you a secret. I, GreenMamushi actually own Prince of Tennis! Isn't that amaz-

2ManyShoez: Mommy, Mommy! Daddy's telling lies again! -mischievous grin-

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: -rushes to the crime scene- -SLAP- How could you? I trusted you with the keyboard for one measly second while I was putting our mutated daughter back in her cage, I mean room.

FlippinWonka: Wahhh! Mommy and Daddy abuse me! -Fail4Ninjas does not own this-

**The IQ Test**

**Chapter 2: And the results are in!**

**Normal POV**

Momo woke up with a start as his annoying alarm clock went off. Given from Echizen for his 14th birthday, it repeated a voice recording of Echizen saying "made made dane".

The birds chirped loudly outside his bedroom window, and Momo sat up in bed with cold sweat outlining his body.

_What a nightmare_, he thought as he got up and rummaged through a pile of clothes, looking for yesterday's dress pants.

Momo gave up on finding them and fell back onto his bed, recounting the events of his dream.

Apparently, Inui had scored the IQ Tests and Momo got a 0, even though he answered every single one. Even Echizen, who didn't answer any questions, nor opened the booklet or wrote his name on it, received a higher score. Worst of all, Kaidoh got a perfect grade and to make it much creepier, Momo was in the form of a porcupine!

"ARGHHHH!" Momo yelled as he banged his head against the nearest wall. "Think positive, it was only a dream, that's illogical!"

Wait a minute, did Momo just sound like Inui?

_I'm definitely losing it_, he thought as he left his room to go raid the fridge.

o0o0o0o

"Ryoma!" Nanjirou called out in a sing-songy voice. "Wake up! You don't want to be late for school!"

"Leave me alone," Ryoma mumbled. "I hate school." It was only 6:00 AM in the morning.

"Why are you up so early in the morning anyway?" He demanded. "I got my sleep-in-late genes from you!"

"Well, I heard my little boy here took an IQ test yesterday, and I can't wait to get the results!"

Ryoma hugged Betsy a bit tighter. It was tough; rackets weren't made padded for hugging reasons.

"Leave me alone," Ryoma said again, "or I'll never get you another Baby Girls Magazine."

Quick as a flash, Nanjirou was gone… for the mean time.

Ryoma sighed and tried going back to sleep. He snuggled into his blanket with his comforter, Betsy.

o0o0o0o

Inui didn't wake up. In fact, he didn't go to sleep.

"Excellent," he murmured, as he finished scoring the last exam in the pile, Momo's. "I've got all the data I need, and they had done almost as well as I anticipated them to."

Inui glanced at the clock by his computer and thought, "An hour before school; I have a lot of time to hit the hay."

He dove into bed, pulled the covers over, and thought of new Inui drink recipes for the lowest IQ scorers.

o0o0o0o

Huff puff huff puff…

_Only one more kilometer_, Kaidoh thought, _And I'll be done with my morning training menu._

He was feeling good this morning. Last night, Kaidoh had an incredible dream.

In the dream, Kaidoh got his test back from Inui, and received an unexpected score. He was a freaking genius! On the other hand, Momo was a puny porcupine and Inui had stamped on his head the word REJECTED.

Kaidoh let out a small chuckle. That stupid hothead sure is a joke.

Making a final curve around the corner to his street, Kaidoh sprinted back to his house, and got ready for school.

o0o0o0o

Fuji smiled in his sleep; it was like any normal school day for him; nothing for him to get anxious about. Fuji leisurely opened his eyes and sat up. He pulled up the window shades, and gazed at his cute, little cactus.

The cactus had begun to bloom just recently. Fuji treasured this cactus very much; it had been a gift from his younger brother, Yuuta.

Behind the cactus was a digital clock: 6:30 AM.

"I had better get ready for school," Fuji thought as he went into the bathroom for his hair straightener.

o0o0o0o

Oishi woke up feeling refreshed. He walked over to the window at the left side of his futon and cracked it open. Watching the sun rise and breathing in the cool morning air, Oishi was content with yesterday's brain training.

Even though the Inui questions were confusing and beyond his comprehension, he knew Eiji would still be his best friend even if he received a terrible grade.

"I'm so glad Eiji's my friend," Oishi said to himself as he went back to fold his blankets.

o0o0o0o

It was 7:00 AM and Eiji was still snoring like a pig. With a very cute sleeping face, Eiji enjoyed his dream with Oishi.

He was playing doubles with Oishi and they were versing Gakuto and Oshitari, and the Hyotei team was beaten, 6-0. What made Eiji laugh in his sleep was how Gakuto cried like a girl, and Eiji was pretty sure Oshitari had a single tear rolling down his right cheek.

When that scene had ended, Eiji awakened. He got out of bed with a goofy smile on his face, and he stepped over to his secret cabinet.

_I'm so lucky to have such a strong partner, Oishi, for tennis in doubles_, Eiji thought as he applied a small white bandage to his right cheek.

o0o0o0o

Taka-san removed his sushi hat and apron. He was just helping his dad at the sushi bar when he realized what time it was.

"I'm going to be late!" He yelled as he threw his text books, notebooks, and binders into his schoolbag.

He paused to glance in the mirror and sprinted toward the door, he started to bike to school in a hurry.

_I can't wait until Inui reveals the results_, he thought timidly as he furiously pedaled down the street to Seigaku Gakuen.

o0o0o0o

Tezuka impatiently glared at his wristwatch. It was exactly 7:30 AM, 15 minutes until school would begin.

_They said we would meet here at 7:00 AM_, he thought wearily._ Even Inui, who's always accurate and precise, has yet to arrive._

Tezuka knew his team well. He had expected something like this.

"I bet they are going to come all at once." He said to himself with utmost confidence.

As expected, he was right.

The first to arrive were Kaidoh and Momo. Momo was ferociously biking up the hillside toward the schoolyard, but Kaidoh was in a complete sprint towards Tezuka.

When they both came a bit closer, Tezuka could pick up on their conversation.

"You're too slow, you stupid porcupine!" Kaidoh yelled.

"Am not! And you'll never beat me, you fat and weak mamushi!" Momo retorted.

Surprisingly, both members were disqualified from their personal races after crashing into, and landing on a nearby civilian: Tezuka.

"What the heck…..ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" he yelled, with his voice making a crescendo in volume.

Both Momo and Kaidoh quickly got up and brushed themselves off, then pulled their buchou up to his feet.

"S-Sorry, Tezuka-Buchou," the rivals stuttered in unison.

"Yo, don't copy me!" Momo whispered to Kaidoh.

"I wasn't copying you, stupid," Kaidoh said, giving Momo a hard shove.

Anger welled up in the now bruised-and-scratched-up captain.

"Shut the hell up and be humans for a minute!" Tezuka had finally lost it.

Just then, Oishi and Eiji walked up calmly toward the trio. They were chattering to each other happily, but when they arrived at the small group, their smiles turned into hysterical laughter.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Did you all just have a huge fight?" Eiji grinned. "What's with all the bruises and cuts?"

At first, Oishi was concerned, but then he began to chuckle.

"I see some people had gotten on your nerves," Oishi teased, "and made you lose your cool."

"Oi!" The group turned to see Kawamura waving. Fuji was piggybacking a sleeping Echizen, while walking over to the group.

"Sorry I'm late. I was biking my way here, but Fuji passed by and gave me a lift in his car." Kawamura glanced at Echizen, who was now curled up on the ground after being dropped by Fuji. "I guess Fuji also picked up the freshman, too." Kawamura commented.

"Now all we need is Inui," Momo said as he softly kicked Echizen awake.

"Rise and shine ochibi-chan!" Eiji chimed.

"I'm here," Inui said as he walked up to the group of Seigaku regulars.

"I apologize for my tardiness, Tezuka. Now, let me reveal the results, starting from the highest scores. Tezuka, with an IQ of 237! Then Fuji, with an IQ of 231!"

"WHAAA…? Fuji didn't get the highest score?" Everyone was surprised.

"Well," Fuji whispered slyly to everyone except Tezuka, "I purposely missed a few because buchou should be at the top."

"Ah, that makes sense," everyone sighed together.

Tezuka glanced at the whispering regulars. "What are you guys talking about over there?"

"Ii data," Inui replied, scribbling under Fuji's name in his green notebook, "Feelings for Tezuka…?"

"Okay, continuing on, with the third highest points, Kawamura, with an IQ of 195!"

"Wow! Congratulations Taka-san!" Momo playfully patted him on the back. _Please let me be next_, he thought while crossing his fingers.

"With an IQ of 180, Oishi, our assistant captain, is in fourth place!" Oishi stared down at his feet, in humiliation, but caught movement in the corner of his eye,

"Good job, Oishi! You got me this time!" Eiji exclaimed as he gleefully exchanged a thumbs-up.

"Thank you, Eiji!" Oishi yelled as he returned the gesture.

"You guys make a perfect match," Inui continued, "because Eiji is in fifth place, with an IQ with 179!"

While Eiji and Oishi were congratulating one another, in the background, Momo and Kaidoh were glaring at each other.

"I'm gonna beat you by a mile, baka!" Momo challenged.

"Well, I'm going to beat you by 10 kilometers, because my training menu is 3x more than yours!" Kaidoh hissed.

Echizen sat down in a huff, as if he anticipated his own bad score.

"Two rivals, Momo and Kaidoh…..Who has the higher score?" Inui adjusted his glasses and smiled evilly. "Neither!"

"WHAAATTTT?" Kaidoh and Momo both stuttered in unison.

"Having a score of 75, both of you had tied!"

Momo turned and glared at Kaidoh.

"I'm not as stupid as that bandana wearing freak!"

"What are you talking about?" Kaidoh shot back. "All that's in the head of yours is unhealthy food!"

Momo grabbed Kaidoh's shirt and swung a clenched fist, contacting with Kaidoh's angry cheek. Kaidoh, recoiling from the pain, pushed Momo off and slugged him on the chin.

"STOP." Tezuka commanded sternly. "Remember what happened last time?"

He pointed to his crash bruises and then at Momo's banged up bike… and at Kaidoh's dusty shoe print on his shirt.

"Sorry buchou." They both said but continued to shoot each other dirty looks.

"Finally, we're down to Echizen. I guess you're a prince of tennis, but surely not a prince of books."

Echizen looked up from his seat on the ground and shrugged.

"Whatever," he muttered.

"Anyways, you got a -2," Inui replied, "I counted the your name for an extra 2 points, but you didn't even do that, not to mention the fact that you left all your answers blank."

"Echizen got a -2?" Eiji laughed.

Oishi and Fuji joined in on the laughter, and pretty soon, all the regulars were dying of the contagiousness. Except for Tezuka.

_Damn that Fuji_, Tezuka thought as the school bell rang and the cheerful bunch headed into the building to their classes.

**- The "Otaku Corner"-**

2ManyShoez: Daddy and Mommy are trying to figure out how to deal with Mutated Sister right now(FlippinWonka). Something about shrinking...

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: It's... ALIVE! -motions to FlippinWonka creation on lab table-

GreenMamushi: Nahh... Her hair just got frizzier =.=

FlippinWonka: Apparently, now I'm lab rat. At least I'm not stuck in that prison cell anymore. ^.^


	4. Chapter 3

**Quick Summary**: Last time we saw the Seigaku regulars, they were laughing off the rather terrible IQ scores. But there was something missing from that carefree scene...

**DISCLAIMER:**

GreenMamushi: Thanks to **EstaticPetenshi** for giving me advice on this story.

FlippinWonka: But the snake is ignoring the sugge-

2ManyShoez: *stuffs socks in FlippinWonka's mouth*

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: Shut it, Mutant! The reader will here about it in the "Otaku Corner"!

GreenMamushi: ...All I wanted to say was, I don't own this story.

**The IQ Test**

**Chapter 3: P-Punishments?**

**Normal POV**

"Seigaku regulars meet on the courts after school," Kaidoh read from a note in his locker. "It's in Inui's handwriting; how did he get into my locker?"

It was only yesterday when Inui announced the grave test scores to him and his team. _I hope he didn't see the Hello Kitty poster in the back of my locker_, Kaidoh thought as he stuffed the lined paper into his pocket, _Hello Kitty is so cute, but it wouldn't go well with my reputation._

o0o0o0o

Momo sat in biology, pondering the short note he found in his gym bag. _I wonder who wrote that note_, he thought to himself, while staring out the window. _Is it a trap? Maybe someone jealous of my skills is pretending to have the Seigaku regulars meet and actually plot some kind of revo-_

"Momoshiro!"

"Eh, uh, probability is 76%!" Momo blurted, turning his body back to the front of the room.

"No Momo," his sensei sighed, "I asked you to define 'evolution'."

Momo sighed back. _Whoever put that note there is paying for this_, he thought as the class hysterically laughed at his random answer.

o0o0o0o

Kawamura entered the cafeteria at lunch period and glanced around. _There_, he thought as he spotted a glint across the room.

Taka-san strolled over to Inui's table. "What is the meaning of this Inui?" Kawamura asked, holding out the handwritten note he only knew too well was the work of this mastermind.

Inui's glasses gave a menacing shine. "You'll see," he commented, uttering nothing else.

Kawamura shivered. _I can't read his face_, he thought as he walked away. _Those glasses do a good job of hiding Inui's "Fuji within"._ (**A/N: everyone has a 'Fuji within'!**)

o0o0o0o

"RRRIINNNGGGGGG!"

_Ah, finally_, Kikumaru thought as he made his way to last period. _I don't think I can sit still for much longer._

He quickly skipped to his locker and pulled out his textbook and binder for World History.

"Oh, Eiji-kun!" Some Seigaku tennis team fan girls ran over and squealed in his presence. "Where are you going? And are the regulars going to practice today, too?"

Eiji backed away slowly. Sure attention is cool, but this was scary. "Um... No, we have not been informed of practice yet. I'm going to class now, bye!"

Eiji dashed for the stairs as the girls cheered him on. In his haste, he dropped an urgent looking note that he had not seen tucked between a World History book and binder.

o0o0o0o

Oishi got up from his desk as the other students rushed to their lockers. He let out a deep breath as he gathered his notes and left the building. School just ended, so he headed toward the Seishun Gakuen tennis courts.

"I wonder what Inui has planned for us," he mused. During fourth period, Inui went up to his desk and told him to meet the team there after school. "Another special training?"

o0o0o0o

Inui stood in Court A and watched the Segaku regulars slowly approaching.

"One, two, three, four, five, six... seven... Only seven...?"

Echizen and Fuji, Oshi and Tezuka, Kawamura, Kaidoh, and Momo. Where was Eiji?

_Hmmm..._ He thought silently.

o0o0o0o

"Ah, Inui-senpai, why are we gathering here?" Echizen asked, a little bit annoyed. "There wasn't supposed to be practice today.

**-Flashback-**

"_I see that many of you are in great shock," Inui said, after revealing the test scores._

_The regulars had on some pretty fearsome expressions, especially Kaidoh and Momo, who tied with a score of 75._

"_Go home and rest, there will be no practice this week. Please heal soundly from your mental unstableness."_

**-End of Flashback-**

"Yes, I did tell everyone there was to be no practice today," Inui replied, "but I didn't gather you here for practice."

The team gaped at him in surprise, except Tezuka and Fuji and of course. He continued to frown and Fuji continued his sadistic smile.

"No, not practice, but punishment." He said it in monotone, though a chill went through the regulars' spines. Even Tezuka twitched.

o0o0o0o

_This isn't goo_d, Tezuka thought behind his cold manner. _My Tezuka senses are tingling. I've lost some of my composure. Just what is that Inui up to? And what is in that blue cooler behind him?_

o0o0o0o

Fuji stared with his usual smile at the cooler behind Inui. He already knew what was coming.

o0o0o0o

With uncertain glances, the team mates looked at each other nervously. What was to come next? The IQ test they took a few days ago proved how unpredictable and cruel Inui could be. What now?

With a slow motion, Inui picked up the carrier behind him and unzipped the blue top. He reached in and pulled out a large glass of... What was that strange color changing goop?

"Oh, gross!" Momo yelled, holding his nose to the terrible stench.

"Oh, God," Oishi whispered to himself.

"You probably know what comes next. Anyone with a score below 195 will have to drink two pints of my newest creation, 'WOW! OMG! The One and Only Best-All-Round Dreamiest Inui Juice- Better Than Sparta!'" Inui said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, which wasn't much."

"What an intense name," Kawamura said, completely creeped-out by Inui's excited voice.

"Below an IQ of 195; that's Oishi-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai, Porcupine-chan, Echizen, and me!" Kaidoh calculated.

"What's with 'Porcupine-chan'? And what the hell is in that WOMGTOAOBARDIJBTS Juice anyway?"

The once neon green liquid, or substance, or goop, quickly became a ghastly dark purple.

"Among other things, there are many good vitamins, such as MSG, sulfur, pure potassium, tofu, raw fish, and nuclear acids."

Tezuka repulsed as Inui rambled on at the ingredient list. "And this is edible...?"

"Yes, it is. It may sting but it won't kill."

"Probably more than sting," Momo panicked, quickly saying a prayer to himself.

"Oh, one more thing before we start," Inui said. "If you can't drink it, then you can find a replacement."

The unlucky losers (those with below 195) gasped.

"R-Really?" Kaidoh's eyes widened. "Then, Fuji-senpai," he quickly turned toward Fuji, "please take my place and drink this concoction. As Inui said, it is full of good nutrients!"

Fuji nodded. "I wanted to try it anyway. I'll take your place Kaidoh, but I have to say, you'll be missing out on a lot of vitamins."

Momo caught on to Kaidoh's cunning. "Hey, you Mamushi! I wanted Fuji-senpai to drink my share!" He glanced at Kawamura and smiled coyly. "Hey, Taka-san," Momo grinned, throwing him a nearby racket, "that mean looking juice wants to pick a fight with you."

Kawamura's eyes lit into a brilliant fire as he caught the flying racket. "BBBUURRNNNINNNGGGG! GREAT-OH! No one messes with the Kawamura Takashi!"

He grabbed the huge glass of WOMGTOAOBARDIJBTS Juice from Inui's hands and chugged it carelessly. There was silence, and nothing happened to the bold Taka-san.

"Gosh," Oishi said quietly. "I guess we were scared of nothing." Oishi walked over to the cooler at Inui's feet and took out a two pint serving of the goop. "Here goes nothing."

Oishi put the cup to his mouth and sipped. "ARRNNGHHH..." He spewed the now pinkish fluids all over the ground and collapsed.

"O-Oishi-senpai?" Momo said with eyes widened in terror. Just then Kawamura began to spaz.

"Made made dane, Oishi-senpai, Kawamura-senpai," Echizen pulled down his cap.

"AARRGGHHHH! AHHHH!" Taka-san had a few seizures and began foaming at the mouth.

"The drink was strong, and he had about five servings," Inui explained to his horrified team mates simply.

As the seizures and twitching ceased, Kawmura laid sprawled on the ground with the whites of his eyes showing terror of the crap Inui dished up.

Echizen turned paler than his usual skin tone, which is very pale for a boy who played tennis in the sun all day, every day.

"I'll go next," Fuji said bravely. Even with his team mates falling one by one, he still smiled sadistically (is there no other word to describe his smile?).

"Inui handed Fuji a paper cup of IT." Fuji sniffed attentively. "Smells delightful," he said without sarcasm.

Echizen watched carefully; he wanted to see Fuji's horror-stricken face. But it never happened.

Fuji gulped the liquid-solid-drink-thing, and his smile grew. "Delicioso!" He exclaimed in Spanish.

"Eh?" Echizen was deeply disappointed. Fuji was a genius. He somehow survived this torture.

"Thank you, Fuji," Kaidoh said, "for replacing me." He looked down at the pitiful Oishi and Taka-san.

"Now for Echizen," Inui's eyes glinted with the darkest glint Ryoma had ever experienced. "Drat," he muttered. "But as long as Betsy is with me, I think I can make it."

He took the cup reluctantly, but Momo stopped the exchangement. He felt pity for the always-cool-and-never-wrong-Echizen who was about to be wiped out by a fearsome tactic.

"Wait a minute, senpai," he said to Inui, "but didn't _you_ also get below 195 on the IQ Test?"

"I didn't take it," Inui simply replied, "so it doesn't concern me."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong," Momo said daringly, staking Echizen's life on his little reason, "because the test said 'for Seigaku Members', not just 'Seigaku Regulars'."

Tezuka glanced at Momo thoughtfully.

Inui stared. It was true that he wasn't a regular, but still a _member_, and the test did have that on the front cover. Inui tensed and paled.

"Then, since I didn't take the test like Echizen, I would've gotten a 0!"

"No, you would have gotten a -2," Kaidoh put in, not wanting to miss out on looking cool (by outsmarting the data man), "because you didn't have a name on your test either."

Inui gulped while Fuji handed him the last cup of goop, the one reserved for Kikumaru. He looked at it disapprovingly, but poured the whole two pints into his mouth and swallowed.

"Aughhhh…" He moaned and fell over horizontally, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Ooohh…" Tezuka, Fuji, Momo, and Kaidoh stood there gaping at the sight. Inui was backstabbed by his own plan pretty darn hard.

No one noticed Echizen, who quickly splashed his share into a nearby tree. "We made it through this Betsy," he muttered. "I knew you were a lucky racket."

Inui came to, after being knocked out by his special concoction, and said weakly, with a great amount of menace, "Maybe this time, I was beaten, but next time, the training will be much, much more intense…"

The conscious regulars shivered and for weeks on had nightmares of Inui's next training menu…

**- The "Otaku Corner"-**

GreenMamushi: Thank you, everyone, for reading my fanfic, though I'm not an experienced writer.

2ManyShoez: But she has bad news.

FlippinWonka: And she doesn't feel like saying it so the short dude will!

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: One, I'm a girl. Two, I'm not that short!

GreenMamushi: Um… The news…

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: Oh, right. **EstaticPetenshi** wanted Mamushi to write another chapter of The IQ Test, but she won't. That's the bad news. This is the END!

GreenMamushi: You don't have to put it like that…

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: But she _is_ going to write an awesome sequel!

GreenMamushi: I will try my best everyone! Wait for me!


	5. Announcement

**Announcement:**

For those **IQ Test** fans out there:

Kon'nichiwa minna! Hello everyone! I just wanted to remind you that the first few chapters of the sequel is out! So if you didn't read yet, it's called **The Ultimate Showdown**. Thanks for your support, and please check out this new story if you haven't already. Doomo arigato gozaimasu!

~GreenMamushi


End file.
